


Subterfuge

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Born a Queen [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: A conversation between Baal and SG-1 about Lilith.





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be an opening scene for a longer story, but at this point, I'm not likely to finish a longer story for this AU. So, have some more of Baal and SG-1 and Lilith, and I hope you enjoy!

"What do you mean she's only six?!" Jack knows exactly what the discrepancy in Lilith's actual age and apparent age means, he just wants to know why the hell Baal had been accelerating her growth in the first place.

From the safety - at least, according to her, though Jack isn't so certain - of her father's arms, Lilith sticks out her tongue at Jack. He restrains the urge to roll his eyes at her only because it would encourage her.

"I have enemies, O'Neill." Baal is far too amused for Jack's liking as he points out the obvious. "Surely you would not suggest I leave my daughter helpless."

"No, but there have to be other ways to ensure her safety." Daniel /is/ encouraging Lilith, the little brat, smiling at her antics. Jack doesn't tell him to stop only because it wouldn't help at this point.

"None would have been as effective as those I used." Baal is smirking, which makes Jack suspicious. Well, Baal simply existing makes Jack suspicious, but the smirk, and the fact Baal hasn't let Lilith out of his reach since their arrival only makes the suspicion deeper.

He watches for a moment before something clicks, and he wants to groan. "Not without telling anyone she's your kid?"

Baal doesn't say anything, just watches Jack with a frustratingly enigmatic smirk on his face. In his lap, Lilith frowns after a moment's thought, before twisting around to look up st Baal.

"You couldn't even tell /me/, papa?" The hurt and plaintive note in her voice makes Jack wince a little, even as the fact it wipes the smirk off Baal's face brings a certain amount of satisfaction - though that sours when Baal's response is in goa'uld, never mind that the tone is one Jack is familiar with using.

"He's telling her if she tried too hard to act right, she might not have been taken to the best place to keep her safe." Daniel keeps his voice low so it won't carry beyond the team. "He's also saying he wouldn't have left her on Earth if he didn't think we could protect her."

"Yet, you didn't send even so much as a letter to your daughter for three years?" Sam sounds more than a little annoyed. "You just dump her in the way of one of our teams, and ignore her."

"I did not dump her anywhere, Major Carter." Baal's voice is sharp, almost reprimanding, and Jack sits up a little straighter, wishing he had a zat with him. "Nor have I ignored Lilith's care in the time she was on your planet."

Baal smiles, and there's a shark-like quality to it Jack /really/ doesn't like. It makes him wonder just what over the three years he's supposed to have been Lilith's guardian Baal has had a hand in. The tutor the school system had recommended? The child psychologist the NID had insisted examine Lilith at least every other month?

"Why use Sam's DNA to make Lilith?" Daniel has a curious expression on his face that never bodes well for Jack's peace of mind.

"She reminds me of a wife I once had, long ago." Baal shrugs, though there's something in his expression that makes Jack wonder about what he's said - as well as making him certain that asking would be counter-productive.

Lilith makes a face, and pokes Baal in the arm, which only makes him say something quietly in goa'uld that Daniel doesn't translate for the rest of them.

"Hey, while you're answering questions - why are you being so helpful?" Jack doesn't buy that Baal might be helping them to be helpful, but at the moment, he doesn't have a better answer. And that worries Jack quite a bit,

"Why not?" Baal looks amused again, and Jack wants to wipe the smirk off his face - would probably attempt to, if Lilith weren't right there. It's no doubt a large part of why Baal hasn't let her go the entire time. "You have taken care of my daughter, and that is worth some repayment."


End file.
